Previous designs for connectors have been complex with numerous intricate component parts that are difficult and time consuming to assemble together. Additionally, the large number and intricate nature of the parts of these connectors has made these connector designs expensive to manufacture. Further, these connector designs have suffered in some applications because they have not been designed to withstand high temperatures ranges.